Orgel
by shezaei-neko
Summary: Just a small box, but full of feelings and meanings. NatsukiXShizuru pairing, One Shot fic. Mai Hime Universe.


A/N: Hi there everyone!! Well, here I am to bring you a new NatsuShizu one shot fic. I've been getting many ideas for new fics but before I write something new that'd be long, I want to finish my other works first. And as always I had to let out the idea so I can get inspiration and fully concentrate in my other fics. Sorry but you'll have to wait a bit more for those updates, meanwhile I leave you with this story. Maybe I'll rewrite this one as chapters but I'm not sure. Let's see what happens.

If you find any typos or grammar mistakes please let me know.

This one takes place in the Mai Hime Universe.

Hope you like it!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. If I did, my name would appear on the credits.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Orgel**

It was already night and it was quite late; she was seated on the couch of the living room reading a book trying to pass time, trying to relax, trying to ease her mind. It wouldn't be this way if a certain raven haired girl were by her side now, but sadly she wasn't. She couldn't take it anymore; the owner of her feelings had been out the entire week all the afternoons, leaving her alone like this; plus she arrived pretty late, she didn't have dinner and went straight to the bedroom, only giving her a quick peck on the cheek telling her that she was tired and nothing else. She didn't know what to believe, this awkward behavior made her feel uneasy, made her lose her confidence, made the demons of the past resurrect from the shadows of her heart to haunt her once again; and the image she saw that morning only made it worse.

She knew very well that it was not a good thing to do, but she couldn't help it; she was so worried about Natsuki's attitude that she did it; she followed Natsuki that morning. After the younger girl woke up, she decided to follow her closely. She was surprised to see her raven haired beauty enter a mall and met up with a young man outside a store. She saw the girl smile after taking a small package in her hands and then speak to the man; she couldn't stand it anymore; she had to leave before her mind jumped into conclusions that might cause misunderstandings; unfortunately, the seed of jealousy had been planted already.

So, now, after a long and painful day she was here in the couch, seating alone, waiting for her to arrive. She had to ask her, she had to be sure that nothing was wrong, she had to apologize. Her heart was a typhoon of emotions that moment.

- "Why did I spy on her?" – she thought – "You trust her, don't you?...but…"

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the noise of door being closed. She looked at the direction of the sound to be granted with the vision of the young biker entering the apartment, who was surprised to see the brunette still awake at that time.

- "Shizuru...I'm home…"

- "Welcome back Natsuki."

- "Uhm……why are you still awake?"

- "Oh…I wasn't sleepy…and I wanted to wait for you to have dinner."

- "Ehm…I'm not really hungry so, I'll go to sleep. I'm quite tired."

And so the young girl began to walk in the direction of the bedroom, pulling her leather jacket tighter in an attempt to close it, when the voice with Kyoto accent stopped her in her tracks.

- "Why Natsuki?"

The green eyed girl turned around to see the other girl. That tone she used surprised her, it wasn't a scolding tone, it was more like a…hurting one.

- "Why can't you tell me what's happening?"

- "What do you mean?"

- "The reason why you've been so suspicious the entire week. The reason why you don't want to spend the rest of the night with me. The reason why you've been avoiding me." – said the brunette getting closer to Natsuki.

- "That's…that's not true Shizuru."

- "Really? Then, why the first thing you do after you arrive is go straight to our bedroom and fall asleep, only to wake up in a very early hour in the morning?"

- "I…I…" – said Natsuki with her gaze down, staring directly to the carpet under her feet.

- "You can't answer?" – anger rising clearly in Shizuru's voice, but it was also trembling – "Is it...is it because……because of him?" – she managed to finish the question.

- "What?!" – Natsuki raised her head in a second, showing a shocking expression in her emerald eyes. – "Him?? Who are you talking about?"

- "Please Natsuki, don't pretend you don't know! I saw you with him today!!" – Shizuru snapped; tears beginning to form in her eyes.

- "So you followed me…" – said Natsuki a bit angry looking at the girl in front of her.

- "Yes, I followed you. Because I was worried…that you…" – Shizuru covered her face with her hands in shame – "I know it was wrong but…I…"

Natsuki smiled a bitter smile and got closer to the girl. Taking her by the hand, she led them back to the couch; they sat on it and sighing Natsuki said.

- "Well, since you saw me…I think there's no point in hiding it anymore…"

The words startled Shizuru. Natsuki couldn't see her eyes but if she could, she'd see how her ruby eyes were wide open, with a painful expression, completely devastated. She noticed how Natsuki began to take something out from her pocket and placed it in her lap. It was the very same package she saw earlier that day in the morning. She looked at the box and then to Natsuki, only to see the girl smiling at her, a kind and lovely smile. Shizuru stared at Natsuki with a puzzled look. What was the meaning of this? It couldn't be bad, could it?

- "Open it" – said the raven haired girl.

Shizuru did what was told. She carefully unwrapped the small package; her heart was beating madly inside her chest. Finally it came to sight. It was a small wooden box with a golden stave and silver notes carved on it; an 'orgel'. With a trembling hand she lifted the lid; a sweet and clear melody coming from it could be heard, covering the whole place with its relaxing tempo.

- "Natsuki…this melody…"

The green eyed girl smiled at her even more and asked.

- "Do you like it?"

- "I love it…but…why…?" – asked the brunette.

- "Ehm…that…" – began to say the biker – "remember that concert of classical music you dragged me in some weeks ago?" – she received a nod as a reply – "well, while we were there, you told me you liked this piece, and that it became your favorite even more now that we were hearing it together."

- "Natsuki…"

- "You looked so happy then, that I wanted to give you the melody. I thought in many things of how I could do it…I thought in a CD but it was very common and totally unromantic" – said Natsuki rubbing the back of her head as a sign of embarrassment while blushing – "I also thought in learning how to play the piece but it'd take too much time; I was totally desperate when Mai came to me. She asked me what was wrong and I told her about my intentions. After some teasing from her part, she suggested this."

- "Ara, I think I must remind Mai-san about that teasing privilege that only belongs to me…" – said Shizuru half joking half serious.

- "Yes please, with one I have enough. Anyway, after that I went to every store in the city to look for it, but I found none with the tune I wanted and one that didn't look crappy hand made. Hopelessly I told Mai about the turn out. I was about to give up when Akuzaki; she being an artist and all told me about an acquaintance of hers that could help me, not wasting a second I went to see him; he has his workshop outside the city so I had to drive quite a time to get to the place."

- "So, the man from this morning was that man?" – interrupted Shizuru.

- "No, that was his son; the craftsman is an old and gentle man. He told me he'd send his son to give me this, 'cause I told him I needed it before the special date that tomorrow is."

- "Tomorrow?" – asked Shizuru a bit curious.

- "Yeah…" – Natsuki then paused and looked at Shizuru straight in the eye – "Don't tell me you don't remember…"

- "I…" – Shizuru was at loss of words. She lowered her gaze in embarrassment.

Natsuki let out a laugh that made Shizuru blush.

- "I guess I'll have to remind you…" – Natsuki cupped the brunette's face with her hands, lifting it up to lock her emerald eyes with the ruby ones – "Tomorrow will be half a year since we officially started dating as a real couple, and a month since you moved in with me." – said Natsuki with a soft and lovely tone. – "I really thought you were the type to remember this kind of things." – she finished with a small chuckle.

- "And I thought that Natsuki wasn't the type to do this kind of things." – Shizuru took one of Natsuki's hands to press it more onto her cheek – " But, yeah, you are right. I'm a hopeless romantic that would remember this kind of things. Is just that all this week you were strange, distant and I…"

- "Shhh…It's okay. You don't need to say anything else." – said Natsuki placing a finger over Shizuru's lips to silence her – "It's my fault for acting like that, but I really wanted to surprise you that I didn't think in how you may interpret my behavior. I'm sorry."

- "You don't have to apologize Natsuki." – said Shizuru cupping Natsuki's cheek – "I should be the one apologizing for spying on you; for not trusting you; for forgetting such an important date. And what's worst…I didn't buy you anything…"

"Well, we can work on what you can give me later." – said Natsuki in a husky tone. – "I've got some ideas, you know?"

- "Natsuki Ikezu…"

Leaning towards Shizuru she captured her soft lips with her own. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck as Natsuki rested her hands on Shizuru's waist, pulling her closer. After a long, paused, sensual and breathtaking kiss, Natsuki got apart and Shizuru said.

- "Thank you Natsuki, it's beautiful".

- "The kissing?"

- "Fufufu, it really is but I'm not talking about that silly. I mean the 'orgel'."

- "I'm glad you liked it."

- "Maybe I should buy you one too."

- "I don't think it's a good idea to have two 'orgels' with the same melody."

- "Natsuki…do you mean that this melody, is your favorite too?"

- "That's right."

- "May I know why?" – asked Shizuru tingling her fingers with Natsuki's.

- "Because is with this melody that I can see your true self, your purest smile, those overwhelming feelings that you have for me grow every day; just like mine; and is thanks to this melody that I know we are together and that this isn't a dream." – replied Natsuki with determination in her voice.

- "Natsuki…"

Shizuru hugged Natsuki and rested her head in the soft and comfortable chest of the young girl; tears of happiness coming from her precious eyes. Natsuki hugged Shizuru back, stroking those chestnut tresses she loved to feel in her fingers.

There they were seated in the couch; both figures with their eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the other; feeling the steady heartbeat and relaxed breathing from their bodies; enjoying their company as a soft tune coming from the small wooden box carved in their hearts this perfect moment that would be hold in their memories forever.

END

**Orgel – (Music Box) - **In Japan, the word "orgel" (japanese: オルゴール _orugooru_) is used for a music box. 'Orgel' is adopted from the dutch word originally meaning 'organ'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Did you like it?

As for the melody Shizuru liked, I was thinking in Pachelbel's Canon in D, some Final Fantasy ones, among others, but I decided to leave it open to your own choice. Which melody would be cherished by both girls? If you want me to write which one could be, then tell me and I'll do it; of course this will be based in which melody-tune is the most named in the reviews; this will only happen if you want. I f you want me to leave it like this, then tell me so.

Thanks for your support and for reading! Don't forget to review!

And as I said before, don't worry; the next chapters of "Natsuki Doggy" and "Yours Will Lead Mine" are on progress.

See you around.

Shezaei neko


End file.
